Glacier and Flame: The Eyes of Apollo
by TranquilityGoddess
Summary: In the eyes of Apollo, truth never lies. And sometimes, the truth hurts. R&R please.


**

* * *

**

DISCLAIMER: Sorry to say that I don't own any element of Harry Potter. Elements of Harry Potter that are used now are only used for entertainment uses.

****

****

****

****

**A/N:**

A few little things to mention:

(1) Slash Story.

(2) Possible character death.

(3) Angst.

(4) Harry Potter ..::..X..::.. Draco Malfoy.

Let's get the show on the road!

NOTE: This was inspired by _Paper Heart_ written by Jessi Malfoy.

****

****

****

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Glacier and Flame:** The Eyes of Apollo 1

..::..By TranquilityGoddess..::..

* * *

__

__

_'Cruelty is a good thing. _

__

__

_'How stupid can you get, mother?' I asked her when she told me that. I knew that cruelty was only a bad thing that causes grief and destruction. But it seemed that she proved me wrong. By keeping to myself, I saw that my own caused cruelty was good for my father._

__

__

_You see, my father despised me for any reason he could find. He didn't love me when he became a servant of the Dark Lord, and that was when I turned five. When I turned five, my world crumbled down. My father was a servant of the **Dark Lord**, whose reign was the cause of deaths spread around London, around Europe, around the world. I am blamed always for it at Hogwarts, since I AM his child, but what could I do?_

__

__

_Everyone has a flaw at something, and my father's flaw was trusting me with every single aspect of information that the Dark Lord gave him. That, indeed, was a true flaw, since I now befriended you; but he doesn't know that—he still thinks that we are archenemies, on opposite sides. As he described, **Glacier and Flame**. At some point, however, it was true. The Malfoy's family line was famous for their glacial disdain, and, as my father said, the Potter's family line was famous for their flaming passion. _

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**Passion and Disdain**. They are completely different words, each expressing a side of us. Night and day, love and hate, ice and fire of course, high and low, light and dark, black and white, silver and gold. It was possible, though, to be water and flame, as they both exist and CAN exist at the same time._

__

__

_Then, I made my mistake when I told my father that I was in love with you. He grabbed my wrist and cuffed me. That was the first time he touched me in eleven years. It was impossible, I knew, to take my statement back. It was true, however, that I loved you._

__

__

_'THE MALFOYS,' he shouted, 'WILL NEVER BE IN LOVE WITH THE POTTERS!'_

__

__

_I never understood his way of life; Malfoys and Potters back in the day were friendly. I am not one of those boys who 'follow in tradition.' I was different. I was, and I will always._

__

__

_And soon, my lion, the serpent and the skull will be inflicted onto my right shoulder. Soon afterwards, I will try and see how much longer I can remember your lovely and handsome face. I will once take the dagger and perhaps slit my wrist. One thing is for sure, Harry, and that is I will not kill myself by my own curse; that's the stupidest way._

__

__

_I will kill myself with the Muggle way. I will slit my wrists until every INCH of blood has dripped from me. I wish to see you one more time...one more time to see your face, my love. I need to. I have to. Your face is my life. I want to hear you scream my name in an attempt to stop me—to save me._

__

__

_Everyone thinks I cannot wait to get the Dark Mark inflicted on me; but I CAN wait. I don't WANT to serve Voldemort. I don't WANT the Dark Mark inflicted on me..._

__

__

_Goodbye, My Lion._

__

__

_Love,_

__

__

_Draco Isaac 2 Malfoy'_

'Goddamn you Draco,' Harry Potter thought, scanning the Slytherin table, not finding his lover.

"Hey, Harry!" cried Ron happily. "I heard the ferret was getting the _D.M._ tomorrow!"

"No way!" gasped Harry.

"Yeah!" said Ron. "Isn't it great!"

"Yes..." mumbled Harry, but his heart ached. He was the only one who would soon be locked up in his dormitory, crying for the loss of Draco Malfoy.

* * *

****

****

****

****

**Ending A/N:**

Not as angsty enough!!! ::cries::

Anyway, review if you want a sequel.

It felt sort of _weird_ writing it, actually...and I don't think it can compete much with _Paper Heart_; review anyway, please.

****

****

****

****

**(1):** _Apollo_ was the God of Fire and the God of Truth. Somehow, this name fit.

****

****

****

****

**(2):** "Isaac," I believe is (one of) the names of the actor that played Lucius Malfoy; if this information is incorrect, please give me the right one. Thanks.


End file.
